The bachelorette party
by beauboss
Summary: Beca is engaged to Chloe and the Bellas organized a bachelorette party, what happens when a stripper comes in?


The bachelorette party.  
After a relationship of 5 years Beca had finally found the courage to propose to Chloe. She had organized a small surprise party and had asked her to marry her. Now the Barden Bellas had organized a surprise party for Beca, her bachelorette party. Chloe was at her parents when the girls had picked Beca up.

"Amyyyyy I told you guys, I don't want a bachelor party!" Beca whined as Amy pulled her towards the car. Beca was blindfolded so she couldn't see where she was going.

"Stop whining!" Stacie said as she helped Beca into the car.

"Wait where are we going?!"

"Oh shut up Beca and just wait where you're going..." Aubrey mumbled as she got into the passenger's seat.

"Is Aubrey here too?!" Beca frowned. Aubrey was Chloe's best friend but she definitely wasn't her best friend. Aubrey sighed.

"Yes I'm here too... You're marrying my best friend so yeah..."

"Stacie forced you didn't she?" Beca took Aubrey's silence as a yes and grinned.

"Okay let's go!" Amy cheered as she drove away. Beca groaned she knew this was going to be an interesting night...

After a short car ride the girls guided Beca upstairs to Aubrey's and Stacie's apartment. They placed Beca on a chair and removed her blindfold. Beca blinked a few times to get her full vision back but recognized Stacie's apartment.

"Thank god you guys didn't take me to some weird place..." The Bellas laughed.

"Okay, what now?" Beca asked.

"Well since it's your last night of freedom we're gonna celebrate that..." Stacie grinned as she opened a bottle of champagne. Then the doorbell rang. Aubrey jumped up and ran to the door. Beca got a glass of champagne and looked around. The living room was covered in red and white balloons and Stacie had put up some music. The Bellas were dancing but when Beca wanted to get up from her chair Stacie quickly pushed her down again.

"Hey?!"

"Stay!" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me missy!" Then Aubrey came back followed by some girl Beca had never seen before. She wore a white mask that covered the area around her eyes.

"You must be kidding me..." Beca mumbled. Beca glared at Aubrey who had a smirk on her face. The girl wore a white blouse, a short black skirt and black pumps. The song 'talk dirty' started and the Bellas cheered. As the Bellas sang along the girl walked towards Beca as she stared to unbutton her blouse. Beca rested her hands on her lap as she watched the girl getting closer. When the black haired girl stood in front of Beca she bent over as she rested her hands on the back of her chair.

"So you're the bachelor girl?" The girls whispered as she bit her lip. Beca nodded as her eyes trailed up and down the girls body till she saw something on her wrist. A tattoo... A lady bug tattoo... Beca grinned, she knew Chloe would never ever allow the girls to hire a stripper... Beca smirked playfully and looked at Chloe. She decided to just play along and enjoy her striptease from her own fiancée. Chloe sat on Beca's lap facing her. She took Beca's hand and placed them on her hips. Beca grinned as Chloe started to give her a lap dance.

"Is your fiancée okay with this?" She whisper close to Beca ear. A shiver run down Beca's spine.

"I don't know..." Beca mumbled as she rested her hands on Chloe's waist. "Maybe you should take off the mask..." Beca's hands went up to take off the mask but Chloe quickly stopped her.

"No no... With the mask..."

"Okay..." Beca whispered as she stroke a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. She saw Chloe having a hard time to stop herself from kissing Beca. She bit her lip as she looked at Beca. Beca was kind of turned on by Chloe's striptease and straddled Chloe's thigh. She heard a soft moan escape from Chloe's lips and grinned. She pulled Chloe a little closer till she could almost feel her lips on her own. Beca unbuttoned the last button of Chloe's blouse and stared at her beautiful body. Suddenly the music stopped and Chloe got up from Beca's lap.

"Hey!" Beca pouted. Chloe rebuttoned her blouse and glared at Beca one more time before she left the living room. Beca smirked, she had some things to explain when she got home...

After the bachelorette party Stacie brought Beca home. "Thanks Stace" Beca smiled.

"No problem beca." Stacie winked.

"Bye."

"See ya!" Beca turned around and walked to the apartment she shared with Chloe. When she got inside all the lights were off so Beca assumed Chloe was already in bed. Beca took a quick shower before she went to the bedroom where she found her fiancée reading a magazine. Chloe looked up when Beca came in and faked a smile. She had been really upset since she had left Aubrey's house. She hadn't expect Beca to react like that on her lap dance... She thought she loved her...

"Hey," Beca kissed her cheek and she got into bed.

"How was the party?" Chloe asked as she laid the magazine on her nightstand.

"Oh it was fun, we chatted for a bit and had some drinks..." Beca pulled Chloe closer by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"That's all?" Chloe asked trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, that's all." Beca mumbled as she tried to hide her grin.

"Oh okay, well I have to work tomorrow so... Goodnight..."

"Goodnight." Beca kissed Chloe's cheek as she turned off the light on her nightstand.

"I knew it was you..." Beca whispered after a few minutes.

"What?!" Chloe turned around and faced Beca.

"I know you were that hot stripper..." Beca smirked.

"Oh my god, how?" Beca held Chloe's hand up and kissed her wrist.

"Shit my tattoo..." Chloe murmured.

"I thought it was hot..." Chloe looked at Beca.

"Oh did you?" Beca nodded.

"Too bad you didn't finish it..." Beca mumbled as she straddled Chloe's thigh. Chloe kissed Beca's lip and quickly deepened it as her hands trailed up and down Beca's shirt.

"I thought you had work tomorrow..." Beca grinned.

"I don't care..." Chloe whispered as she continued kissing Beca. Beca smiled she was definitely going to as Chloe for a lap dance more often...


End file.
